


Don't Ignite the Flame

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Either provoke the good or bad side, but make sure you choose wisely and don't regret it in the end...because it could be the best time of your life, or the worst..Don't ignite the flame that can burn you, if you wish to keep the kindred light alive and warm..





	Don't Ignite the Flame

Warm to the touch  
Soft, and loving all around

Sore from a word  
Burned to the ground

A flame can be daring  
Or loving

Igniting it with gasoline  
Will only burn you  
If your intentions were cruel

Letting it breathe  
And dance around you

The fire can show you peace  
Or create hell  
Depending which way  
You ignite the flame

Fire can be light  
Or a crucial ending 

If given the chance to be  
A source of acceptance  
And love 

It'll help guide you  
And grow within 

Because even a flame is human  
Depending how its ignited 

You throw deceit and cruelty  
You have no chance in knowing  
What may come your way  
For Karma's sake

But if it's given a chance  
And loved the way it's needed

There's no boundaries of what it could do  
So help the flame grow  
But don't let it burn you

If your intentions are in the wrong  
Don't regret the choice you've made  
Because it's too late

Be a kind dear  
And grant a flame

A home where it will not die  
But grow the right way

Because even a old flame  
An old demon  
Just needs to grow  
In the right direction

It's hard to grow alone  
When your flame  
Is dying 

But a lone wolf must travel a path  
A path that grows within   
Before they die 

Because no one can show the way  
So why bother  
When you're meant to travel  
Alone 

Even a demon can burn out  
When many don't care

If life throws them into chaos  
And feel no need to fight against those old lovers 

Why fight against them?  
If all they wanted...  
Was to know your intentions...

Was I right...  
That I did something wrong?  
Or it was better to go this alone

And grant you another peace of mind  
That you don't need to worry anymore  
About a soul  
That just wanted to know  
If they even mattered  
Or was it like the others...  
Because it didn't matter

Is it true as they say?  
One day..  
You won't need to worry  
Because you've found peace 

But how long must it be..  
Until know  
That belong somewhere  
That I'm not a burden

How many  
Will it take to see  
That I'm here for them  
If they are here for me 

That's my honor  
To everything

But it's obvious by the blood on your hands  
And a Blade imbedded in my heart once again

It didn't matter from the start  
Because there was no means to give you a heart

I should of realized before life threw a cruel twist  
Because even in love

You'll always be  
Broken from the start...


End file.
